


Slings and Arrows

by Squarepeg72



Series: Shield and Quill [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Injury, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 00:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21291095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Work can be hard on your body. Ginny never thought she would end up in a strange city with her career on the line. Or, that she would meet a kindred spirit.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Ginny Weasley
Series: Shield and Quill [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1096335
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Marvelously Magical Drabbles





	Slings and Arrows

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Marvelously Magical Fanfiction's October 2018 Roll-A-Drabble
> 
> Written for Marvelously Magical Fanfiction's Bingo 2019  
Square N1 - Song Fic - Arrows by Rag'n'Bone Man
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/49004416386/in/dateposted-public/)  


“What do you mean I am off the pitch?” Ginny’s voice filled the halls of St. Mungo’s. “We have a game on Friday and we are tied with the Tornados. I need to play.”

“You can let me fix your shoulder and play a few more years or you can keep playing and hope to be able to pick up your children after you retire.” The healer faced Ginny’s fury with calm. “The choice is your. Do you miss the last few matches of a season or do you live with loss of mobility when you are older?’

“Neither.” Ginny sank into the chair and stared out the window. “Is it really that bad? It doesn’t hurt all the time.”

“It only hurts when you try to move it.” The healer chuckled as he watched Ginny wince as she reached for the folder on his desk. “Just get a portkey to New York City and see the specialist. If you have the procedure done while you are there you can be back on the pitch in time for training camp.”

“What is the point of being a witch if magic can’t fix this and get me back on the pitch tomorrow?” Ginny grumbled as she looked over the information the healer had handed her. “This is a Muggle procedure. Why?”

“Because magic can only do so much.” The healer sighed. “You have waited too long as it is. Keep your arm in this sling until you see the specialist.”

“Bloody hell,” GInny’s voice dropped as she slid her arm back into the sling. “You are really going to hold my season hostage, I guess I am packing a bag for New York.”

_xXxXxXxXx_

“Clint, you are never going to hit that.” Tony’s voice filled the shooting range. “Go see the doc about your shoulder. You keep pulling your shot to the left and wincing.”

“I’m fine.” Clint reached for another arrow and notched it into his bow. “It will better after I get this done.”

“Nothing is going to get better if you don’t sleep and rest.” Tony put a hand on Clint’s back shoulder. “Nothing is going to bring them back. Get the shoulder checked out and then we will talk about what to do next.”

“SInce when did you get feelings, Stark?” Clint lower his bow and his head. “The shoulder isn’t that bad. I just need to keep busy.”

“Go.” Tony turned to walk back to his office. “I will call her if you don’t. Natasha will not be happy if you are ignoring your body to hide your hurt.”

_xXxXxXxXx_

Ginny looked around the waiting room of Dr.Thomas Rose. Healers seemed to be the same no matter what world they were in. Stepping up to the small window, Ginny signed her name to the pad on the clipboard.

“Here goes nothing.” She grumbled as she laid the pen back down on the counter. “I can't believe my luck - off the pitch, on the outs with him, and alone in a strange city. I want to go home.”

“It can’t be that bad.” A deep voice whispered in her ear. “If you are willing to have dinner with a stranger, I can get rid of alone in a strange city.”

Ginny turned to the voice and grinned. “Looks like you are in the same boat as me. Sports or life?”

“Work.” Clint shrugged and winced. “Big boss said it was this or sit on the sidelines until I don't wince. Natasha is a scary woman when she thinks you are wrong.”

“I call it work, Mum calls it play.” Ginny adjusted the strap of the sling she was wearing. “I guess throwing a Quaffle at other people and getting paid for it is a little of both.”

“Professional sports?” Clint raised an eyebrow as he tried to figure out the sport Ginny was talking about. “I can tell you are not from around here. What is a quaffle?”

Ginny settled into a chair and tried to figure out a way to explain Quidditch to a Muggle. “I’m from England. A quaffle is a special kind of ball.”

“Sounds like we are in the same boat.” Clint rubbed his fingers over his forehead. “Shooting arrows for a living isn’t easy on the shoulder. Natasha seems to think my rotator cuff is going to be my downfall.”

“Sounds like what ,my healer said to me.” Ginny watched him settle into the chair beside her. “I was given the options of surgery now and giving up the season or keep playing and not be able to use my arm in a few years.”

“Ginny Weasley.” A nurse oped the door and gestured to the other side. “If you will follow me.

“Are you going to be here when I get out?” Ginny looked back at Clint as the door started to close. “Dinner sounds like a good idea.”

_xXxXxXx_

“Thank you or dinner.” Ginny leaned against the door of her hotel room. “Call me when you get to your place?”

“I will.” Clint traced a finger down the side of Ginny’s face. “Do you have anyone to go with you Wednesday?”

“Mum is coming tomorrow.” Ginny sighed and touched his hand. “Are you going to be okay to get home?”

“I’ll be fine.Trust me.” Clint watched her walk into the hotel room. “Lock your door.”

_Arrow: Breathe. It is just one surgery_  
_ Ginger: But it is surgery_  
_ Arrow: You will be fine_  
_ Ginger: Mum isn’t coming_  
_ Arrow: Why?_  
_ Ginger: New grandbaby_  
_ Arrow: I’ll be there_  
_ Ginger: You don’t have to be_  
_ Arrow: I’ll be there_


End file.
